Dillon Quartermaine (Robert Palmer Watkins)
|status = Contract |years = 1992-93, 1996-97, 2003-07, 2015-present |portrayer = Kevin and Michael Jacobson (1992) Jacob Smith (1996) Scott Clifton (2003-07) Robert Palmer Watkins (2015-present) |first = May 27, 1992 (on GH) |last = |cause = |creator = Maralyn Thoma Bill Levinson |introducer = Wendy Riche (1992, 1996) Jill Farren Phelps (2003) Frank Valentini (2015) |family = Morgan, Quartermaine |nickname = Young Spielberg (by Luke) Film Guy (by Spinelli) D.Q. (by Kiki) |alias = Dillon Albert Hornsby Astrid (pretending to be a women) |birthname = Dillon Albert Quartermaine-Hornsbyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGUK6mIcNaE |namesakes = (Tracy's favorite poet) Albert Hornsby (paternal grandfather) |education = Graduate of Port Charles High School Attended PCU |gender = Male |born = May 27, 1992 (Revised to 1987)Dillon graduated highschool in June 2005 at the age of 18. General Hospital Port Charles, New York |age = |occupation = Owns 11.5% of voting stock in ELQ Writer, Director and Actor Photographer for Crimson |residence = Quartermaine Mansion 66 Harbor View Road Port Charles, New York |parents = Paul and Tracy Hornby |siblings = Ned Quartermaine (maternal half) Susan Hornsby Paul "P.J." Hornsby, Jr. (paternal half) |spouse = Georgie Jones (2006; divorced; deceased) |romances = Georgie Jones (deceased) (dated; 2003-04) (lovers, 2005; lovers, 2006) Faith Rosco (kissed, 2003; deceased) Sage Alcazar (lovers; deceased) Maxie Jones (kissed; 2005) Lulu Spencer (affair; 2006) (kissed; 2015) Holly Sutton (kissed; 2006) Marjorie (lovers)Dillon mentioned to Lulu that she was his first girlfriend after Georgie was killed. Valerie Spencer (dated; 2015) Nina Reeves (kissed; 2016) Kiki Jerome (lovers) Darby Collette (ONS; 2016) |children = Unnamed child (with Lulu; abortion) |grandparents = AlbertPaul mentions that his father's name was Albert at 3:30 and Evelyn Hornsby (paternal) Edward and Lila Quartermaine (maternal; deceased) |greatgrandparents = George and Ida Quartermaine Harold Morgan (maternal; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Bradley Ward (deceased) Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Jimmy Lee Holt (maternal) |nieces/nephews = Brook Lynn Ashton (via Ned) |cousins = Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Jason Morgan A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) (maternal cousins) Alexandria Quartermaine (maternal once removed; deceased) Herbert Quartermaine (maternal twice removed; deceased) Maya Ward (maternal once removed, via Faith) Lila Rae Alcazar (maternal adoptive once removed, via Skye) Michael Quartermaine (maternal once removed, via A.J.) Jake Spencer Danny Morgan Scout Morgan (maternal once removed, via Jason) | godparents = Ned and Jenny Ashton |relatives = Quentin Quartermaine (maternal second cousin once removed; deceased) Celia Quartermaine (maternal third cousin) | color = #660000 | color text = white }} Dillon Albert Quartermaine is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of attorney, Paul Hornsby and his ex-wife, Tracy Quartermaine. The role of Dillon was originated by Kevin and Michael Jacobson in May 1992. The Jacobs twins vacated the role in the summer of 1993. In July 1996, Jacob Smith appeared in the role of Dillon. Smith last appeared on General Hospital in October 1996. In 1996, Jane Elliot joined the cast of The City in the role of Tracy Quartermaine. P.J. Aliseo made his debut on The City in the role of Dillon on October 15, 1996 as a recurring cast member. Aliseo remained with the series until its cancellation and final episodes in March 1997. He was portrayed by actor Scott Clifton from 2003-07. He has been portrayed by actor Robert Palmer Watkins since 2015. Casting |-|Clifton/SORAS= On April 17, 2003, Scott Clifton made his debut in the role of teenage Dillon. In May 2007, after four years with the series, he chose not to renew his contract in order to pursue other musical and acting opportunities. He stayed on in a recurring status until his character could be written out of town. Clifton left the role on July 9, 2007.http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2007/gh-trans-07-09-07.shtml Clifton would reprise the role for a total of six episodes that aired from November to December 2007, which coincided with the funerals of Dillon's cousin, Emily Quartermaine, and his ex-wife, Georgie Jones. When Clifton was released from his contract at in 2010, he told fans that he was definitely open to returning to General Hospital if the show offered. However, Clifton joined the cast of shortly after. Having found success on B&B, Clifton rejected the possibility of reprising the role of Dillon in a 2011 interview. "If I were fired and needed work, yes, I would come back to GH if they wanted me. But I don’t feel any desire to return to GH because I feel proud of what I was able to do over there at that point in my career. At this point, it would be hard and confusing for me to reprise Dillon at this stage." He continued, "I think GH is a great show to work on but I prefer B&B, which may be selfish." Following the 2011 cancellations of and , rumors circulated that several actors from the soaps would join the cast of General Hospital. -- formerly on One Life -- was said to be up for the role of Dillon Quartermaine. Critics and viewers recognized the similarities in Lavoisier and Clifton's acting styles when they appeared opposite one another on One Life to Live. Despite the persistent rumors, in January 2014, Lavoisier denied ever being contacted about recasting the role. He received Daytime Emmy nominations for Outstanding Young Actor in 2004, 2005 and 2006 for his role as Dillon. Characterization In 2009, Clifton described Dillon as "unguarded" and kind of "looser cannon" when compared to his character, . In a 2010 interview with On-Air On-Soaps, Clifton described Dillon as "this weird, quirky, punk kid with rocker hair and chain length metal bracelets." Clifton later explained that he often patterned new characters after some of his peers. He patterned Dillon after one of his friends, another friend who was gay, and then another person with a bit of his own personality injected. |-|Watkins= On May 29, 2015, Soap Opera Digest announced that Robert Palmer Watkins had been cast in the role of Dillon and would make his first appearance during the week of June 1, 2015. He made his first appearance on June 2, 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZslDLUZBuQ Of his casting, Watkins said "I love the character and I am so excited to be a part of the show." Watkins had previously auditioned for casting director upon graduating from The American Musical and Dramatic Academy several years before landing the role of Dillon. Watkins later revealed that he auditioned for the role Morgan Corinthos in 2013 but he didn't fit the role. Watkins auditioned for the series once again in 2014. "It went really well" Watkins said. Teschner told Watkins they would call him back in. Watkins was left disappointed when he didn't hear anything. The series contacted him again a year later but Watkins said "I didn't want to get too excited" because he thought the casting might be put on hold again. Fortunately, Watkins was soon called into meet the producers and learned he had booked the role of Dillon. Watkins said getting the news "was probably the most exciting news of my career thus far. I'm still in shock, honestly" Watkins exclaimed. He continued, "I can relate a lot to Dillon; I feel like this role was meant for me. It feels right." Watkins said he was initially a bit "naive" about the importance of the role. "I feel like I've hit the jackpot and I'm just overwhelmed and grateful" the actor continued. He has also signed a four year contract with the show.Robert was listed in the contract section of the cast credits of the June 5, 2015 episode.In addition, Robert and his sister, Cali posted images on Instagram indicating his contract runs for four years: https://instagram.com/p/3SAmSAGTEz/; https://instagram.com/p/3fKAOlSIIG/ Characterization Upon his debut, Robert Palmer Watkins explained that "When I first come in, I have some pretty intense scenes, but then his playfulness and personality really start to come out." Watkins described Dillon as having a "very strong stance on things" and he is "very confident." However, his confidence can be seen being a "little cocky" sometimes. Dillon is "very lovable" and a "good guy." Watkins continued, "I think Dillon is very witty, very sharp and very humorous." Watkins later revealed that he was encouraged to infuse humor into the character and his lines. Dillon is "not just heroic and serious all the time." Background He was born prematurely in Port Charles on May 27, 1992, after Tracy goes into labor during a storm. Tracy and Paul divorced soon after and Tracy was involved in a hit-and-run accident. To avoid being prosecuted, and to avoid Paul taking custody of Dillon, Tracy took him to Europe. Dillon spent most of his childhood traveling around Europe with his mother. Paul had no involvement in raising Dillon. His Godparents are his half-brother, Ned Quartermaine and Ned's then-wife, Jenny Eckert, who was also Dillon's stepmother at one point. Storylines |-|1996-2007= In 1996, Dillon comes to the SoHo section of Manhattan with Tracy, who eventually marries the now-deceased mafioso, Gino Soleito. In 2003, Tracy dropped a teenage Dillon off at the Quartermaine Mansion and left to go traveling by herself. She left him in the care of her parents Edward and Lila and her older son Ned, who is Dillon's godfather. Dillon soon met Georgie Jones and they began dating. Dillon started to work for mob boss Lorenzo Alcazar as his errand boy, and then "babysitter" for his teenage niece, Sage. Tracy came back to town and she and Georgie teamed up to stop Dillon from continuing to work for Lorenzo. Tracy agreed to force Dillon to quit his job if Georgie broke up with him. Georgie was heartbroken, but agreed. Dillon was devastated at losing Georgie, and turned to Sage, with whom he lost his virginity. Georgie walked in on them and was even more devastated. To make Dillon jealous, Georgie pretended to date a guy she called Tom. Dillon, saddened, continued to date Sage. Dillon, Georgie, Sage, and "Tom" were all caught in the Port Charles Hotel fire, where Georgie confessed that she still loved Dillon. Dillon confessed he still loves her too, and they get back together. In 2006, an encephalitis outbreak spread throughout Port Charles. Dillon fell ill and everyone thought he was dying in the hospital. On his deathbed, Dillon and Georgie decided to get married. Dillon's mother Tracy and Georgie's father Mac reluctantly agreed, and the teenagers were married on Valentine's Day in the hospital chapel. Dillon pulled through however, and survived his illness. After they were married, Tracy cut them off and the couple moved in above Kelly's and worked at the diner. Diego Alcazar came back to town after being released from prison. He moved in next door to Dillon and Georgie and wanted Georgie for himself. Meanwhile, Dillon's step-sister, Lulu, wanted Dillon. Lulu and Diego come up with an idea to break up Dillon and Georgie and take them for themselves. Lulu lied to Dillon about seeing Diego and Georgie together. Dillon confronted Georgie and didn't believe her when she said Lulu was lying. Dillon turned to Lulu and slept with her. Georgie turned to her friend Diego for support. Dillon and Georgie were still in love with each other, but were too hurt to admit it. So, Dillon continued to sleep with Lulu, and Georgie continued to date Diego. They soon divorced. Dillon then overheard Lulu saying that she had lied about Georgie sleeping with Diego and Dillon went to Georgie, wanting her back. She took him back, and they started dating again. Soon after, Lulu found out she was pregnant with Dillon's child and he and Georgie broke up again. Dillon wanted her to have the baby and even agreed to raise him or her, but Lulu ended up having an abortion. She felt she would not be a good mother and that it was too complicated since she and Dillon were step-siblings. Dillon was devastated at losing his child. Dillon and Lulu became friends again, and he wanted to start dating her again, but he had competition. Damian Spinelli and Milo Giambetti both wanted her, and then Logan Hayes joined in as well. Dillon's brother Ned came back to Port Charles and told him that he had a job opportunity for him in Los Angeles as a director's assistant. Dillon was excited about the job, but was hesitant to take it because he didn't want to leave Lulu. Lulu, however, told him that she was dating Logan and that she wouldn't chose to be with him. So, Dillon decided to go to LA in 2007. Dillon returns to town in late November after learning of his cousin, Emily's death. Returning again in December, Lulu reveals to him that Georgie had been murdered by the Text Message Killer. He is devastated by Georgie's death, and flies back to California as soon as her funeral is over. On April 15, 2014, Tracy tells Ned that Dillon will not be coming home for AJ's funeral because he is currently in Japan. |-|2015-16= On June 4, Dillon returns right as Luke is proposing to Tracy. He doesn't want his mother to marry Luke again after what happened to her the past year. He also reveals that he is back in town because Ned is worried about Tracy. He tells his mother that he will support her in what ever decision she makes. Tracy agrees to a thirty day engagement to Luke, with Dillon's blessing. Later on, Dillon meets Sabrina Santiago and baby Avery, and reunites with Lulu. He also meets her son Rocco. When Dillon finds out that Lucky Spencer and Ethan Lovett have been kidnapped from Luke and Laura Spencer, he takes off to Canada with Lulu to help rescue her two brothers. Dillon and Lulu trick two guards into believing that Lulu was going into labor so that Luke, Laura, and Holly Sutton can rescue Lucky and Ethan. However, the two guards find out about the trick and attempt to kill Dillon and Lulu, but their plan is botched when Dillon and Lulu knock them out after a short fight. Dillon and Lulu are then taken hostage at gunpoint by two other guards and taken into the warehouse where Luke, Laura, Holly, and Ethan were being held hostage at gunpoint. The mastermind of Lucky and Ethan's kidnapping, Frank Smith, arrives into the warehouse and threatens to kill everyone inside in order to get revenge on Luke. When he points a gun at Lulu, Dillon comes in between and says that Frank will have to kill him first. As a result, Dillon was knocked out by one of the guards under Frank's orders. He is able to regain consciousness and sees that Frank had shot Ethan in the arm. Dillon provides Ethan his shirt to patch up his gunshot wound. Frank then allows Dillon, Lulu, Ethan, and Holly to leave the warehouse, so that he can kill Luke and Laura together. After helping Ethan and Holly into a van, so that they can go to the hospital, Dillon and Lulu return to the warehouse where they hear a gunshot. The two rush in to see that Lucky had shot Frank and saved Luke and Laura. Frank makes one last attempt to kill everyone, but Luke shoots him to death. Luke, Laura, Lucky, Lulu, and Dillon then head back to Port Charles. Dillon and Lulu end up running into Nathan and Maxie at the airport and explain everything that went on. A fews days later, Dillon is seen at the Floating Rib trying to edit his manuscript when unbeknownst to him he recruits Morgan Corinthos to help. He and Morgan also talk about Dante and Lulu. Afterwards, he sees Valerie and he talks to her about them dating to show that she doesn't want Dante and she agrees. Dillon then asks Lulu if he can use her boat to shoot his movie to which she says yes. After a few issues and asking Lulu to be Marjorie, he cast Maxie to play her and he will play Declan. Eventually Dillon admits that he has fallen for Lulu and he finds out that Valerie has fallen for Dante and the two of them slept together. Lulu finds out from Maxie that Dillon is in love with her and her and Dillon talk about how Dante isn't worthy of her and that he is and then he kisses her. Lulu pulls away from the kiss and tells Dillon that she loves her husband. Weeks later, Dillon finds Johnny at the Haunted Star with Lulu but he promises her that he want say anything. However, Dillon does tell the police that he saw Johnny. After Johnny goes back to prison, Dillon is there to comfort Lulu. Weeks later, Dillon finds out that Tracy is sick and later on it is revealed that she has worms in her brain. While visiting Tracy, Dillon officially meets Kiki Jerome and they form a friendship and then they start to fall for each other. |-|2017= In 2017, Dillon and Kiki become a couple. In May, Dillon says goodbye to his mother, as she decides to leave Port Charles. Crimes Committed *Forged a note to get Georgie out of school to go watch movies 2003 *Obtained a fake ID for Maxie to go clubbing 2003 *Stole A.J.'s car to go for a joyride and mowed down parking meters 2003; arrested *Stole a motorcycle for a joyride 2003 *Punched Kyle 2003 *Pick-pocketed Lorenzo Alcazar 2003 *Stole Kyle's motorcycle to run away with Georgie 2003; arrested *Took Georgie Jones, a minor, across state lines 2003 *Hired by Lorenzo to do smalltime illegal jobs for him 2003 *Breaking and entering; broke into The Cellar 2003 *Breaking and entering; broke into a barn 2003 *Stole money Aug 2003 *Punched his cousin, A.J. after he insulted Georgie 2003 *Assaulted Latin musician Antonio Juarez 8, 2003; arrested *Ran away to Mexico with Brook Lynn Ashton, Diego Alcazar and Georgie Jones, where they were arrested for breaking into Diego's "sister's" home 2004 *Involved or indirectly involved in many of Luke Spencer's money making plots 2005 *Helped Skye hold Tracy 'hostage' at the Haunted Star 28, 2005 *Took Georgie Jones, a minor, across state lines 18, 2005 *Helped hide Det. Jesse Beaudry from the police 2005 *Hit Det. Jesse Beaudry over the head and rendered him unconscious 22, 2005 *Punched someone 2006 *Adultery; had an affair with Lulu Spencer while married to Georgie 2006 *Fought with and knocked out one of Frank Smith's men 2, 2015 *Knew that Johnny Zacchara, a known fugitive, was hiding on The Haunted Star but didn't say anything because Lulu asked him not too 10, 2015-Jan 2016 *Got into a fight with Morgan Corinthos 30, 2016 Health and Vitals *Born premature 27, 1992 *Weighed 3 pounds 6 ounces at birthhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYKHVtw0B08 May 27, 1992 *Developed an upper respiratory tract infection May 1992 *Beat up by Kyle and Zach (suffered a bloody lip and a black eye as a result) 2003 *Pushed by Kyle 2003 *Rendered unconscious 2003 *Kidnapped and held hostage at gunpoint by Faith Rosco 2003 *Assaulted by Faith’s men 2003 *Shot in the arm by Lucky Spencer 12, 2003 *Slight injuries after driving Ned's car into a ditch 14, 2004 *Accused of making a false report to the police about finding a dead body; not guilty 2004 *Used as a human shield by Jesse Beaudry and almost taken hostage 2005 *Accused of being the Campus Stalker; not guilty 2005 *Suffered a bump on the head and passed out after being rear ended 2005 *Suffered a bullet graze to his arm when Manny Ruiz opened fire on him and everyone in the PCPD 16-19, 2005 *Fell ill during the encephalitis plague that hit Port Charles 3, 2006 *Hurt his hand when he punched someone 12, 2006 *Suffered a bloody nose after being punched by Diego Alcazar 23, 2006 *Threatened by Det. Dante Falconeri (Dante said that if he saw Dillon, he would break his neck) 2, 2015 *Held hostage at gunpoint (along with Holly, Laura, Ethan, Lulu, and Luke) by Frank Smith and his men 2-3, 2015 *Assaulted by one of Frank's men under Frank's orders (he was hit over the head with a gun) 3, 2015 *Contracted Mycoplasma Genitalium from Darby Collette Aug 9, 2016 *Burnt by hot coffee 15, 2016 *Cut his hand 5, 2016 *Slapped by Kiki 12, 2016 Family tree See also *Dillon and Georgie Quartermaine *Dillon Quartermaine and Kiki Jerome References Category:Quartermaine family Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:The City characters Category:Alcazar mob family Category:Characters born on-screen Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Morgan family Category:Characters created by Maralyn Thoma Category:Characters created by Bill Levinson Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional actors/actresses